Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort
by SakuraBlossoms9815
Summary: Chris Maclean is back with a new ultra-AWESOME season!Instead of the normal 22;Chris decided 10 campers were enough for this season.The first five campers arrive!Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort**_

**Summary: Chris Maclean, the not so famous host of TDI, is back with another season! But what's this? It takes place on a HAWAIIAN RESORT?! You better believe it because you only have one chance to make it into the most luxurious and DRAMTIC season yet on, Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort!**

_**A/N: Hey everyone, this is SakuraBlossoms9815 back with another TDI Starring You fic. Don't worry to those who made it to my other fic, I'll still be working on it, I promise. So, I'm sure everyone knows what to do. So what are you waiting for?! Fill out the form and see if you make it into Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort!**_

**Application Form**

Name: (First and Last)

Age: (15-18)

Stereotype:

Personality:

Clothes-

Normal Attire:

Pajamas or PJ's:

Swimsuit:

Accessories:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia(s):

Paired Up?: (If so, what type of person)

Audition Tape:

Challenges: (This is optional, but if you have any ideas for challenges please write or fill them out. If you can't make up anything leave this section blank. PLEASE DON'T PUT PREVIOUS CHALLENGES!!!)

1)

2)

3)

Other:

_**A/N: I know the form is long, but I want the campers' as detailed as possible. The ten most detailed campers will be accepted. I repeat the TEN (It's pretty hard to do 20 campers and I want to get a move on with this story) most detailed campers will be accepted. **_


	2. Important AN and Official Form

_**Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort**_

**Summary: Chris Maclean, the not so famous host of TDI, is back with another season! But what's this? It takes place on a HAWAIIAN RESORT?! You better believe it because you only have one chance to make it into the most luxurious and DRAMTIC season yet on, Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort!**

_**A/N: Attention everyone!! This is a very important author's note. I happen to notice I forgot a few important segments on the form. I apologize to everyone who already filled out the form because you have to fill it out again…unless you used a different form. I'M REALLY SORRY YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME!!! I'M SUCH A DORK!!! If you're still willing to fill out the new form, which I guarantee is the official one, please read on. **_

**Application Form**

Name: (First and Last)

Age: (15-18)

Stereotype:

Personality:

Height:

Body:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes-

Normal Attire:

Pajamas or PJ's:

Swimsuit:

Accessories:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia(s):

Paired Up?: (If so, what type of person)

Audition Tape:

Challenges: (This is optional, but if you have any ideas for challenges please write or fill them out. If you can't make up anything leave this section blank. PLEASE DON'T PUT PREVIOUS CHALLENGES!!!)

1)

2)

3)

Other:


	3. Almost There!

_**Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort**_

_**Summary: We are almost on the road to, "**__**Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort,**__**" but we just need one more male character! So close!!! Once ALL of the campers are officially chosen I will begin writing the first chapter of, "**__**Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort.**__**" **_

List of Campers:

Terran Murdock- Surfer (astrono)

Teresa Parker- The Car Obsessed Mechanic (CrazedMechanicChick)

William Stones- Writer (CandySox)

Victoria Reese- The Fiery Redhead (JasperDazzlesMe)

Joe Freeman- Comic Artist (TDI Charlie Brown)

Lena Greene- The Tree Hugger (1000GreenSun)

Carlos Ramirez- The Wannabe Gangsta, Poser (Ojex XIII)

Isabella "Bella" Le- Skater Chick (XoXokiss3s27)

Lenore Meyer- A Manic Author (Victoria Poe)

(Male Camper)

We're almost there everyone!!! I just need a male camper…but not just a male camper. A male, Heather camper. The one who has the best, detailed male, Heather camper will be the last and luckiest (not really) person to make it not the newest season of TDI, "Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort".

I need everyone, I repeat, EVERYONE to read the following. I will PM each lucky "camper" to see whom they will like to be paired up with. I have the pairings already, but I will see if they approve of it, dislike it, or keep it a surprise for them.

Also, if I did not get the official form from you, but liked your camper so much I picked it, I will send you an extra PM to know the extra info.

If you did not make it, I will TRY to make another TDI Starring You fic, but this is not guaranteed. But I'm very thankful to those who took the time and filled out the form. You guys are why I continue to make fics and stay up late at night, cramming to finish my homework. Still, I love you guys a lot…just not in the lovey dovey way okay?

If I get the male, Heather camper soon, I'll try to get the arrival chapter up soon, but I have finals and Christmas is coming up soon, so I'll be extremely busy. I'll probably update during the weekend or Wednesday, depending on my mood and if I get writer's block or not.

Bye for now!!!

-SakuraBlossoms9815


	4. Campers & Teams

_**Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort**_

**Summary: Yes!! We are now on the road to, "Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort." What surprises will Chris have in store for them? Why am I asking weird questions? Find out in the first episode (chapter) of, "Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort."**

_**A/N: Okay here I reveal all the campers and teams!!! Who will win the first challenge, gaining a slight advantage to win 100, 000, 000 dollars?! The Venomous Vipers or the Roaring Cheetahs? **_

**The Venomous Vipers****: (Flag Color: Purple/Violet)**

1) Teresa Parker- The Car Obsessed Mechanic (CrazedMechanicChick)

2) Victoria Reese- The Fiery Redhead (JasperDazzlesMe)

3) Lenore Meyer- A Manic Author (Victoria Poe)

4) Terran Murdock- Surfer (astrono)

5) Joe Freeman- Comic Artist (TDI Charlie Brown)

**The Roaring Cheetahs: ****(Flag Color: Red)**

1) William Stones- Writer (CandySox)

2) Carlos Ramirez- The Wannabe Gangsta (Ojex XIII)

3) Michael Stewart- The "King Bee" (JasperDazzlesMe)

4) Isabella "Bella" Le- Skater Chick (XoXokiss3s27)

5) Lena Greene- The Tree Hugger (1000GreenSun)

I have all the pairings and I'm sorry if you didn't get what you wanted. Also if you did not like the teams, please don't complain to me, I randomly chose it using a Santa hat. I promise to update soon, but I cannot guarantee that because I have finals this week and Christmas is coming up soon. So….I'll try to get it up this weekend, maybe Wednesday. Merry Early Christmas!!!

-SakuraBlossoms9815


	5. The Taste of Luxury Part One

_**Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort**_

**Summary: The first five campers arrive, bringing a whole lot of drama…but what will come when the new Heather arrives? MORE DRAMA OF COURSE!!! Stay tune to meet the next five campers on, Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Resort!**

_**A/N: Yay!!! First chapter is up and running ^^ I hope you guys like it! **_

The camera zooms into a black haired man with five o'clock shadow wearing his signature blue polo, but instead of his regular tan pants, he wore shorts. The man who you all know as Chris Maclean isn't standing in front of a crappy, deserted summer camp located in Northern Ontario , but instead he was standing in front of a luxurious Hawaiian resort. The man takes a few moments to fix his hair before flashing a smile at the camera.

"Hello fellow viewers, Chris Maclean here and we are live at a place I would like to call….uh…well we'll let the viewers' imagination run on that one." the man states with a nervous chuckle.

"On this season of TDI, we're doing things differently than the previous seasons we've done. Because of a super AWESOME raise I got, I decided to get this season to take place on a luxurious Hawaiian resort. But only 10 lucky campers get to receive the chance to experience this luxury. We have so much to do yet so little time. Stay tuned and meet the new campers in TOTAL…DRAMA….ISLAND….HAWAIIAN….RESORT!!!" Chris exclaims dramatically as the screen fades and goes into the theme song.

**Theme Song Plays**

"And we're back. Our first camper to set foot on this luxurious Hawaiian resort is, Bella!" Chris exclaimed as a small, yet fancy boat drove up and let off a brunette with side bangs that cover her left eye, which were a deep shade of brown with a hint of hazel. She wore a black spaghetti strap with the words, "Only a Vampire Can Love You FOREVER," on it, skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Hey Chris." she stated with a smile as she stepped off the boat and onto the dock.

"Just stand over there by that palm tree okay?" Chris replied as Bella nodded.

At the moment, Chris patted her on the back, but it seemed like Chris patted her a little too hard as she stumbled and fell flat on her face.

"Sorry bra!" Chris apologized, a sheepish look on his face.

"It's fine really, it happens all the time." Bella replied as she got back on her feet, standing right next to the palm tree Chris mentioned.

Just when we thought Chris was being nice for once, he shrugged it off and ignored Bella, continuing on with the introductions.

Bella scoffed as Chris said, "Moving on! Our next camper is little miss sunshine herself, Victoria!"

The second boat arrived, letting of another female, but it was obvious that Victoria was nothing like Bella. The female was taller than Bella by approximately one feet. She swept her curly red hair away from her face, with similar fierce red eyes examining the resort. The redhead wore an off the shoulder green shirt that said, "Kiss Me, I'm Irish," a black tank top visible under her shirt, black skinny jeans that complimented her long, slender legs, and black skater shoes.

Victoria walked toward to where Bella was, greeting Chris with her middle finger.

Bella stifled (sp?) a laugh as she witnessed the scene with Chris and Victoria.

"Glad you thought that was hilarious, you'll be seeing that a lot." she said with a smirk as the clumsy brunette merely nodded her head.

Due to the conversation that was going on between them, the two girls didn't hear Chris introduce the third camper.

The third camper this time was a male with a swimmer's build and shaggy dirty blonde hair. What interested the two females is that his eyes were not the same color. One was blue while the other was green. The muscular male wore plain brown t-shirt, ripped jeans, and brown flip flops. Around his neck hung a pooka-shell necklace.

Bella immediately went up to him and smiled, "Sorry, I couldn't catch your name due to the conversation I was having. I'm Bella, by the way."

The blonde male smiled back in response, "It's fine, I'm Terran."

The poor brunette couldn't help but be drawn into the Australian's charm. She blushed and stumbled back over to her spot, as Terran followed her, standing next to Victoria, who rolled her eyes at the following scene.

Next up, came a petite girl with a slightly curvy body and tanned skin. She had piercing green eyes and straight, layered hair which was a similar color to those of Bella's. The other brunette wore a green sweat shirt which brought out her green eyes, dark denim jeans, and green flip flops.

"Lena! It's great to have you here!" Chris exclaimed with a smile.

The brunette's eyes took shape of hearts and her face turned a million shades of red. "Really? Do you mean it Chris?" she asked as the female clasped her hands dreamily.

Chris, clearly oblivious to what she meant, replied, "Uhh….sure!"

Lena happily gave him a quick hug and skipped over to the other campers.

"Isn't he handsome?" Lena asked with a dreamy sigh, continuously staring at Chris.

Fortunately for the others, they didn't have to answer since Lena was currently preoccupied in her fantasy land, dreaming of the sadistic host.

"Right….well, next up to arrive in this fabulous resort is our very own comic artist, Joe!" Chris said as he impatiently tapped his foot in a tune, waiting for the next camper to arrive.

Just as Chris was about to disqualify the Joe person, a scrawny male with blue eyes and a very weird haircut wearing baggy jeans and a sweatshirt was pushed of the boat, resulting in a very comical event.

During his fall, a couple papers flew out of his bag, which of course, Chris couldn't resist to pick up.

"Oo la la, what do we have here?" the black haired host said as he pushed one of the papers in front of the camera, letting the whole world see what was on these papers.

On the shown paper, was a very detailed drawing of several women in skimpy clothing. Did I mention those women had very large…ahem….breasts. _**(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist ^^')**_

Joe quickly snatched the papers from Chris and ran over to the others, beet red.

"Well, how about that? That ought to raise a couple ratings. Nice job man!!" Chris said happily, mumbling about another raise.

Joe gave a small nod and scooted away from the ladies, to avoid more embarrassment that might head his way.

_**A/N: Okay, I know that was short, but the next one will be longer I promise!!! I'm having a bit of trouble with Michael, The "King" Bee, but I just wanted to get the first half off my chest. I'm really sorry if you character wasn't here, I really am. The creator of Michael, JasperDazzlesMe, is my older sister and she is currently down with the flu, so she can't give me examples on how Michael would act. So I would appreciate every bit of help on how you think Michael would act in this story. I'll try to have the next half up at Christmas as a present to you guys. You've all been a big help to me ^^**_

_**-SakuraBlossoms9815**_


End file.
